No Love Like True Love
by sentinel10
Summary: She smiled brightly before kissing his rough lips, moaning at their taste, the utter sweetness that radiated from his mouth. How a man like Jake could taste so sweet was beyond her. LEMON. Leah


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Lyrics are owned by 'The Eagles' and 'James Taylor'. Songs are 'Lying Eyes' and 'Fire and Rain'.**

* * *

This story is part of the little series I have started, known as 'The No Series'. All Lemon one-shots, with the word 'No' in the title.

This is the fifth instalment, can you fucking believe it 'five' *claps* anyways, they have no relevance to each other, so it will not be like sequels or anything. Just good ol lemony moments.

Note: Back to Blackwater… my favourite lovers! This has so much 'fluff' in it, it makes me feel a little... *scratches head*... _nervous_!

* * *

**~NO LOVE LIKE TRUE LOVE~**

_On the other side of town a boy is waiting_

_with fiery eyes and dreams no one could steal_

_She drives on through the night anticipating_

_Cause he makes her feel the way she used to feel_

_

* * *

_

Leah hums softly to the slow music seeping out of the car stereo. It's her favorite song, by the best group of all time, lyrically speaking. It had been her father's favorite rock group. Its slow hums and electrifying guitar solos used to wake her and her brother up on a Sunday morning. Harry would be sitting on the porch, hooking up his new rod, with his unbelievable amount of sinkers, fly hooks, weights and other various items, used only by the, quote 'professional' fishers.

Leah's face slowly lifted into a smile thinking about Harry. It had felt like forever since that fateful day. Leah didn't understand then, why she couldn't die, physically, with him, especially when it felt like her heart did.

People usually talk about being 'Daddy's Little Girl' and that is exactly what Leah was. She was his sunshine, his butterfly, his baby girl, his first born.

Leah thought she would never be happy again, not in a million years. Not after Sam, Emily, her father. But she was wrong, she was so wrong.

It was kind of like those movies, where you have someone standing in front of you for the longest time, before you finally notice them. Before you notice their eyes, their kind words, their strengths, their weaknesses. You suddenly have an Epiphany and realise, that they are everything you are not, and that by being together, you're everything together.

Leah's smile got wider as she noticed the town sign.

'The Quileute Tribe Welcomes You to LaPush'

She couldn't wait for the moment she could see that red house, _their _red house. They had worked so hard to stay together. With her going off to college and him starting his new business, they rarely got to spend time together anymore. Only on the holidays could they really spend time together.

The high phone bills and late nights of staying awake on chat were always worth it. Sometimes she would power nap during a free period, just so she could keep up with talking to him every other night and get her studies done. Studying medicine was harder. Harder than she had ever imagined, but with the encouragement of both Jake and Carlisle, she kept grinding the cobble stone, achieving fantastic grades and even taking on several honors classes.

Leah had decided in the beginning that she would fast track her studies, working tirelessly trying to fit all her classes in, in the least amount of time. Carlisle had been an angel by letting her take up a medical internship at the same hospital in New Jersey, he now occupied. Being 'tight' with the Head of Medicine had its advantages, but in no way was Leah shown any favoritism, which she was thankful for.

She was there to learn, not to make friends. She had friends, she had a life, and the only way to get back to that life was to work until she had that damn scroll in her hand and the trencher on her head.

Leah rolled her eyes as she pulled up the gravel driveway, sending dirt flying around the car. She could see that all the house lights were turned off and that the bright fluorescent bulb in the make shift mechanic garage was on. Of course he was working on his cars. Or bikes. Or whatever he could possibly get his hands on.

Leah hoped out of the car and leaned against the closed door, texting a message.

* * *

Jake slipped his arm down between the carburetor and fan belt, tugging on the cylinder to check its stability. He used the rag to clean around the engine shaft, and air filter, then snugly placed the cover back on to the head of the engine. He pushed his hands up and leaned against the open hood of the car. Sweat was dripping down his brow and he could feel the small sting from several cuts he had received while changing the brake pads. It was a weirdly hot night. La Push was always either freezing or raining, never hot. It almost felt... tropical.

He leaned back as he took in his work. "Not bad Black... Not bad at all..." He muttered to himself. He dusted off the radiator cap with the rag and placed it back in his back pocket.

He looked around the small garage. It wasn't anything like his shop over in Forks but it was his and his alone. Where he could get away from the pack non-sense, to think about his future. Well, _their _future. Jacob knew that without her a future would be like a man walking a dusty road, with no water, no shoes and nowhere to go. Wandering aimlessly through life, from one stop to another, with no purpose... no soul.

His lips tugged up into a smile when he thought about the holidays coming up. It was going to be summer break and Leah would work 3 weeks at the hospital and then spend the rest of the time, in LaPush, back home with him. Jacob couldn't believe they had already been together for 4 years. It was all still so fresh, so new, so exciting. Each kiss felt like the first, each look left those butterflies swirling in his stomach, every touch was like electricity, every breath was simultaneous. Missing her, being without her, killed him. The _distance _was far enough to kill him. Sometimes he lay in the dark, head turned on the pillow, looking at the photo of them on the bedside table. Her hair was wisping across her face like it always did; it was so long now, so soft. Her eyes held that mischievous glint she'd had since she was a small girl. The light spray of freckles across her nose which Jacob, still to this day, didn't understand. How in the world a full blooded Quileute woman had freckles was beyond him.

Jakes ears perked up when he heard a car pull into the gravel driveway. He concluded that Embry had finally given into his begging of having a guy's night, full of pizza and sports re-runs, due to it being a Tuesday night. Jake smiled smugly at himself before his back pocket vibrated. He wiped the grease and dirt off his hands before reaching into his pocket. His 'Bumblebee Forever' Transformers wallpaper was now illuminated with a small envelope sitting on screen, which read the name of his beloved.

Jake clicked on the green button to signal the opening of the message.

_'Surprise' _It read.

Jake looked at the message again and even tried to scroll down, but there wasn't anything else. He was confused, maybe she had sent the message off early and hadn't realized.

'I should call her' He thought.

Jake hit the green button as he pushed himself away from the hood with his back facing the slightly open garage doors. He waited as the line became connected with a small beep, anticipating the ring tone. Jake spun on his heel quickly as the most annoying ring tone he ever heard started to play. Only Leah would have 'My Chemical Romance' as a ring tone for him.

She stood in the door way, with the phone to her ear, as she answered. Her long legs where wrapped up in dark wash jeans, with a thin green blouse top, finished by her little ballet flats. Her hair was strung up high, but it still tasseled and turned in the hot wind, that seemed to plague La Push for the last week. Jake watched her, his heart seemed like it was going to go into cardiac arrest. One side of her lip moved up, slowly the other followed, before too long a wide bright smile was staring right back at him.

"Lee..." He said breathlessly, imagining that if he spoke any louder, she would disappear.

"Surprise baby" She said softly, before she dropped her phone and ran into his arms.

* * *

_She rushes to his arms, they fall together_

_She whispers that it's only for a while_

_She swears that soon she'll be coming' back forever_

_She pulls away and leaves him with a smile_

_

* * *

_

Leah wrapped her body around his savoring his warmth, his scent, his whole being. Her hands pressed into his back as his held tightly to her waist. Jake dropped his face into the crook where her shoulder met her neck and inhaled deeply, causing a shiver to rise up his spine. She smelt just as he remembered. Her soft feminine scent, laced with a hint of vanilla, graced his nostrils as he snuggled closer to her.

Leah ran her hand up his back to his neck and swirled her finger in the hair at the nape of his neck. She felt like she could run her hands through his hair forever. His soft jet black hair, his strong neck, driving her wild as she touched him. They remained molded together, breathing and sighing in each other's presence. It had only been a few months but they both felt as if it had been years, lifetimes in which they were last in each other's arms. Jake lifted his head, as she craned her neck to meet his face.

"I missed you, so fucking much Lee" He said moving closer to rest his forehead against hers.

She smiled brightly before kissing his rough lips, moaning at their taste, the utter sweetness that radiated from his mouth. How a man like Jake could taste so sweet was beyond her. It was as if he ate strawberries and cream all day, coating his mouth with an unmistakable flavor. She pulled away, to watch him smile at her, still hoisted in his safe arms.

"Do you like your surprise?" She whispered softly, leaning down to kiss his temple, moving down to his cheek, his jaw and then to his neck. She could taste the saltiness of his sweat, mixing with the sweetness his mouth had offered her earlier, mixing to create a lustful tang on her tongue.

"Of course" Jake whispered, moving a hand to brush back a loose piece of hair that hand slipped from the messy pony tail.

She looked back at him and watched his eyes turn from a calm brown to a quivering blackness. Jake leaned forward to capture her plump, pinkened lips in a forceful kiss, caressing her lips with his. Leah clutched Jakes head tighter pulling him with all her might into the kiss, savoring everything they shared. When they pulled apart, breathless and definitely aroused, Jacob moved to pepper small open mouthed kisses to her neck and shoulders.

"How much time do we have Leah?" He asked against her skin, kissing the tops of her breasts and softly nibbling on her collar bone.

"Not long baby, I have to drive back tomorrow afternoon, but until then I am all yours" She said arching her head back and rolling her eyes, feeling the arousal build in her. His kisses were like fire, pure heat and ash, burning welts against her soft skin.

"That's not enough time Leah" He pouted but continued to kiss any part of her skin he could reach.

Her perfumed skin, causing his pants to grow tight and his cock to twitch. Just the taste of her skin, could and _would _send him crazy. He needed every part of her, every drop, and every square inch.

Leah stilled his head in her palms and pulled his face to hers. "I know Jake, but this is all the time we have until Summer break. So I thought I would surprise you and come down. But if you don't want me to-" She said biting back a chuckle and untangling her legs.

She couldn't help but giggle as Jacob growled low in his chest, and pulling her legs back around his waist and gripping her hips tightly.

"I take it you approve of my visit" She said smugly, arching a perfect eyebrow, knowing full well which buttons of Jakes to press.

"Damn right I approve" He said vigorously before dipping his head and capturing those lips again.

He brushed her bottom lip forcefully, making her yield to him, allowing him to sweep his tongue in her mouth, earning a well-deserved groan from her. There tongues meet and the electricity seemed to buzz right on the tips. They massaged each other's mouths with their own, sending them further into a steamy, passionate kiss.

"Let's go in the house Jake, let's go to _our _bed" She said softly kissing his cheek and squeezing the skin of his back.

Leah giggled again as Jake ground his hips to hers, letting her know he wanted it now, not later, not in 5 or 10 minutes, but now.

"Take me into the house baby and you can do whatever you want to me." She leant down taking his earlobe in her mouth. "I can be yours Jacob Black, make love to me".

"Can be? You. are. mine. Lee." His said moving with her in his arms, pushing the large wooden garage door open and striding up to the house.

Leah kissed his neck and ran one hand across his chest, letting her fingers dance, by pressing his soft but taught skin there. She could probably say, out of everything, that she loved Jake because of his body and his looks.

But that would be a lie.

Jake was so much more than a cute, sexy, baby faced hottie, with smooth russet skin, abs to literally kill for and a tight hiney you could bounce a quarter off of. He was more than she ever thought possible. There was one thing that caught her and trapped her in his web.

And that was his _heart_.

His heart was all he needed to win Leah in the end. His heart was so pure, so full of longing to do the right thing, so loyal to his people, so strong for his pack, so passionate for her. He had loved few people in the world, but the only one to floor him on his ass, was _his_ Leah. She stirred a will in him to outdo all others. There was an enchantment she had cast over him. The rapture she created in his body, could certainly last him a few lifetimes. The moment he saw her cry and crumble into his arms, was the first time, he had really looked at her. It wasn't the fact that she was trembling and naked, cast like iron, holding him to her body, but it was her _eyes_... those eyes could bring a man to his knees, that man would beg for death if he could never look into them again, he would die slowly and painfully if he could never be hypnotized by them again.

You see, Leah Clearwater, was the optima of flawless. Even in her anger, she was a picture of perfection. Jake knew Leah had received the bad end of the stick in life, with Sam, with her father, but he had promised himself, in his very arms, that first time, that he wouldn't give up until he made her the happiest woman on earth.

His love grew for her each and every day, as he would watch on intrigued at the interaction between her and her brother. She was soft, and caring, and genuinely concerned, and even though Seth himself was a shape-shifter, who was far stronger than her, she stood by Seth's side, slightly taking the front, to protect him from any danger.

Leah knew her brother could handle his 'own', but still, her love for him would always protect him.

And _that_ is exactly what Jacob needed.

He needed a strong woman, a woman that would never back down, never say die. A woman who would stand beside him, tall and unashamed, ready to face life and punch it in the face, if it decided to screw around.

Yet... when they were behind closed doors, the soft want would echo behind her eyes for him. The primal need for his strength and his desire to be wrapped around her like a tight cocoon, keeping her safe from anything. The one thing he _never_ wanted her to be was... afraid and held back, kept like a bird in a cage. Sam had made her so depended on him, that when he imprinted on Emily, Leah was left crushed and utterly numb to the feeling of being alone. Jacob wanted Leah to be her own person, to have her own thoughts, her own life, her own feelings. Jacob wanted all those things for her, but also wanted her to share her happiness with him. He wanted her to succeed, and make her own life based on her terms. She was happy and that was _all_ he had ever wanted.

He made her go off to school even though it killed him to watch her leave every time. But it wasn't just about what _he _needed. He needed her to know that beyond everything, the stars, the moon, the sky, that she was the most important thing in the world, and her dreams meant as much to him as they did to her.

Jacob tore through the unlit house, bumping into furniture and walls as they kissed with an unbridled passion. The stairs became an almost hazard as Leah kissed his neck and squeezed his ass, faltering his step a few times. He growled at her to let her know to stop teasing him and to allow him to concentrate. Leah just laughed and kissed his nose, watching his face twist in desperation to get to the bedroom.

"Jake slow down you're going to kill us" Leah giggled into his ear.

Jacob just grunted and continued to palm the walls in a desperate attempt to be with her.

He just about kicked the bedroom door down, frantically trying to keep her in his arms until they reached the inside of the room. He lay her down on the bed, quickly discarding his sweaty tee and laying his body down on top of her.

His hot skin pressed against her, causing her face to flush with lust and she weaved her hands under his arms to hold his back. He vigorously kissed her mouth, her cheeks, her eyes, moving to the hem of her top, to pull it swiftly over her head.

"Whoa there cowboy" Leah laughed as she watched him move his kisses from her neck to her chest, quickly dipping to lap at her hardened peeks.

Jacob rolled his tongue and used his lips to bite firmly down on her nipples. There darkened ripeness tasting like an erotic fruit, moving everything inside of him to focus on her. He moved from one nipple to the other, making them taught and firm between his lips, before stilling between the valley of her chest.

He looked up at her with a sly smile and moved up to kiss her lips, muttering against them "Don't you mean 'Whoa there Chief'. If you didn't notice, I am an Indian, not a cowboy" He whispered, pressing their chests together, only being held of her by his elbows.

"Really?" Leah gasped in amusement. "Well I think I might have walked into the wrong hut, _Chief_" She said seductively, lifting her hips to meet his, wiggling and grinding, the front of his cargo cut-offs.

Jacob groaned feeling her centre so close to him. His brain was fuzzing, due to her heat and the intoxicating scent her body was giving off to him. Jacob grasped her hips and stilled her movements, sighing and lifting his face.

He shifted so that he could look her in the eye, and all jokes aside asked her "Leah, do you love me?"

Leah furrowed her brows at him, not grasping the question at hand, but still nodding at him.

"Do you love me more than the stars?" He asked as his orbs studied her closing, taking in every movement her face made.

"Of course Jake, but why are you-"

Jacob cut her off with a sweet kiss, before proceeding again. "Do you love me more than the sun? The ocean? The-" This time Leah cut off his romantic babble with a heated kiss.

"Of course I do Jacob. I love you more than all of those things..."

"Will you love me more than an Imprint?" Jacob asked, closing his eyes softly and kissing her chin.

"Jacob, come on" She said moving so that her back was arched and her elbows set her off the bed. "Baby, I am not going to imprint. I am not like Sam, I am not like Quil or Seth or Embry. _We…_ are not like them. We belong to each other, no matter what, okay" She said sternly, brushing the back of her hand across his cheeks.

Jacob nodded defeated "Your right, I am just so- so afraid that you will leave me. I haven't needed _anyone_ like I need you. I love you Leah, with all my heart."

Leah felt her heart swell with happiness. Everyone was always leaving her not the other way around.

She grasped his chin. "Look at me Jake. I will _never_ let that magic fill my heart, you're all I will ever need. Your mine Jacob. You will always be mine." She brushed the hair from his forehead "Jake, _nothing_, nothing in this world will ever take me away from you... I will always be here with you, waiting for you, wanting you. You and only you, Jacob Black." She kissed his lips lightly, letting them linger, tasting his breath that fanned over her.

"I love you Jake..." She muttered moving her hands to his hair and pulling down. "Don't ever doubt me..."

"I won't baby, I won't" He said tasting her lips and cupping her breast slowly and tenderly.

Her hands snaked to undo the button of his cut-offs, slowly undoing them and slipping them off his waist. Jake wiggled to kick free the material restricting him from her and slowly began doing the same to her.

He removed her shoes, kissing the arch of her foot. He removed her jeans, rubbing and kissing her thighs and calves. He removed her panties, kissing her hip bones and the inside of her thighs. Leah groaned as Jacob slowly and softly pulled all the material covering her body.

His hands ran from her breasts to her... flat stomach? Jacob paused at her abdomen and ran his hands down again, noticing the slight bump there.

"Surprise" Leah whispered into the dark room, smiling like an idiot. She could feel Jacob's weight shift on the bed, as he leaned over to the lamp and flicked it on.

His eyes darted to where one of his hands still rested. He curled his fingers into his palm and used the back of his large hand to brush the smooth skin there. Leah placed her hand over his and together, they moved it over her bump. _Their _bump.

"Lee..." Jacob breathed as his eyes lit up and even twinkled with a few unspoken tears. Leah smiled up at him and intertwined their fingers.

"I was going to tell you over the phone, but it seemed so... so impersonal." She said as he still sat kneeled between her legs holding on to her.

"I'm going to be a-" Jacob gulped.

"Daddy" Leah whispered for him, running her hands down his chest.

Jacob smiled as his eyes met hers and he timidly put his ear to her stomach to see if he could hear the little wolf.

"Jacob, I am pretty sure you can't-"

"Shh-" He said placing a finger to his lips, as he listened intently. Leah rolled her eyes at him and put her hands behind the back of her head, letting him bask in the glory of his moment.

Jacob had always wanted children. He was always so attentive, cautious and loving with them, Leah could see his, downright need, for them. He would be a good father, the best.

"I love you baby" Jacob whispered, kissing her small bump and then moving over her to kiss her lips. "I love you too Lee"

They kissed and caressed each other's bodies lovingly, taking in the news, celebrating it. Leah could feel Jacob's fingertips wander around the bump, paying it far too much attention. She knew what he was thinking. _Hell_ if she wasn't a doctor she would have been asking the same question.

"Don't be afraid of me Jake, I am not going to break" Leah said kissing his chest and flipping them over, so he was on his back. She hovered over him "I'll be on top if you like" She said running her hands up his thighs to grasp his aching hard on.

"Are you sure we can... oh god Lee" Jacob said, groaning and bucking into her small hand as she worked him up and down, moving her thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the pre cum already leaking.

Leah crawled down his body and sat with her knees on the outside of his calves. She leant down and tasted him. His salty mixture of want was sending a fire through her. She slowly closed her mouth over his cock and hummed at the taste. She worked her tongue on the underside of his cock each time she bent down to take more of him. She could feel his cock throbbing in her mouth, as she worked his balls with her hand, gently brushing and squeezing them every time she came down.

She looked up at him and his face twisted in pleasure. He was a truly _beautiful_ man. Usually beauty is only reserved for a woman's appearance but there was something about Jacob that made him _more_ than handsome, _more_ than god-like, _more_ than just a man.

When describing the stars, a sunrise, a true work of art, beauty would always linger on the tip of ones tongue. Jacob was in that category. He was flawless, magical, a sight that _no one_ could deny beautiful.

Jacob grasped Leah's shoulders, as he felt the coil in this stomach begin to tighten. He didn't want her to be on her knees for him. She wasn't beneath him in status and she wasn't just any woman. He didn't want her to feel compelled to do such things to please him. He thought he was being romantic, but when he saw Leah's pout he began to doubt that.

He kissed her lips "You don't need to do that baby" He said brushing the sides of her neck, kissing where his fingers lingered.

"You don't like it?" She asked in a timid voice, afraid she had done something wrong.

"No I love it actually, but I don't want you to do that for me" He said cupping her chin.

Leah looked away from him and quizzed. "Why"

Jacob sighed. "Because Lee, I _need_ your mouth up here. I need to taste you. I need to see your eyes, your face. _Maybe_ for round two I will let you" He said kissing her mouth, tasting himself on her lips.

Leah laughed and kissed him back. "A bit cocky aren't we? Already thinking about round two?"

Jake reached down grasping the head of his cock and slipping it into the opening of her pussy, moving it up and down, coating himself with her sweet juices.

"Cocky? You tell me" He smirked, parting her leg with his knee making her straddle high on his hips. He slowly eased himself inside her heat, inch by inch.

Leah's face immediately twisted as she felt him sink deep into her. Her breath hitched as he pushed further, burying himself in her wetness. Her walls clamped down on his heated cock, almost purring with contractions, keeping him there.

Jacob held still for a while, letting the feeling of being so close, so intimate with each other, radiate into his memory banks. He _had to_ remember this moment. The feeling of her being so tightly wrapped around him, fitting him perfectly like a glove, her long legs knelt out beside his hips, her firm breasts so close to his lips, her eyes so deep and dark and beautiful. The submission of her neck arched just in front of him, ready to be taken by his canines.

Leah wiggled her hips, and gasped as his cock head hit the right spot inside her. They had yet to even begin moving again and she was almost ready to cum. Jacob moved with her to sit with his back against the headboard, so he could easily kiss her mouth, while he made love to her. As they sat with their hips conjoined Jacob snaked his hands and firmly grasped her ass, as her knees where folded by his sides.

"Move now baby" He whispered, lifting her ass off him, as he pulled his cock from her soaking pussy, almost making himself slip out, before she dropped her hips back on his and engulfed him with her heat again. She grunted as she held on to his shoulders. The long slow strokes where driving her wild with want.

Jacob noticed that his slow strokes where making her incredibly wet and that her juices where now trickling down, coating his thighs with her unmistakable desire.

Soon Leah didn't need Jacob's assistance in moving up and down on him. Her desire speed her on, as she, over and over again, impaled herself on his rock hard cock. She could feel her walls quivering ready to release a new river of cum around his throbbing member.

Leah kissed him vigorously, as she moved her hips, creating an intolerable space before joining together with him again.

"Jake – oh" She panted at he began driving his cock up into her, feeling his need for realize start to compel him.

"Leah, Lee, Baby, Sweets" He whispered as he stared into her dark orbs, as they flickered across his face.

Leah could feel her legs soon become numb and she felt the jelly feeling that only Jacob Black could ever give her. Their first time, Leah believed that she wouldn't be able to ever walk again, even with shape shifting abilities to heal. Jacob was so big, when he had eased his way inside, she could almost feel him in her throat. She felt so full. So complete.

Jacob thrust his hips with a new vigor, pushing himself all the way inside before pulling out and slamming himself back inside. He grabbed her small hips and using his strength to guide her up and down as she began to quiver. Within moments Leah felt the most powerful orgasm rip through her body. It felt like it started from the tips of her toes and raced all the way to her neck as she arched her back, still holding his shoulders and threw her head back.

"Fuck!" She screamed as her wall clamped down hard on him. She felt the slight buzz behind her eyes as she tried to focus back on him and _his_ eyes.

"Jake, cum for me babe. Cum…" She whispered kissing his chin and biting down on it.

Jake only grunted a response, as he moved his hand down to her clit to rub soothing circles on it. He needed her to cum again, with him. He needed _her_ pleasure to be _his_ pleasure.

"Only if you do too" He said kissing her lips and moving to suck on her neck, licking and nibbling the tender skin there.

"Jake, ugh- shit, don't stop, don't fucking stop" Leah hissed, as she moved her hands to his hair and found so new vigor to move up and down on him, though only with his help.

Within minutes of Jacob stimulating her clit and him driving his cock straight into her throbbing pussy, both were on the verge on collapsing.

"It's coming babe, I am almost there" He whispered biting down, leaving love marks on her heated and flushed neck.

"Hurry Jake, hurry. I don't think I can… oh god" Leah screamed.

Jacob couldn't contain himself any longer and with one quick thrust he felt the ropes of cum shoot up into her. He held her hips down as he wiggled his, making her take each and every spurt of his seed inside her. Leah collapsed against his chest, as her legs twitched. Jake was still buried deep inside as he unfolded her legs, using one hand to keep her close to him and laying her down a bit so he could lie down with her against him.

Legs intertwined and bodies pressed against each other, Jake groaned when he felt himself slip from in between her thighs. Leah grunted and kissed his chest, making small circles with her tongue around his dark nipple.

"Still not enough Leah?" Jacob said proudly, running a hand to her lackey band to pull her hair free. He ran his hands through her soft yet unruly hair and kissed her head.

"I'll never get enough when it comes to you" She whispered, moving up to create a curtain of hair around them, kissing his rough lips softly.

They lay in complete silence, listening to their breath intake and the slow hum of each other's hearts.

"How far along are you?" Jacob asked moving her long hair away from her shoulder to kiss it.

"Well I was here in the beginning of April, and its July, so given an estimated gestation period I would say just shy of 3 months along" She said cuddling into him a little more. His scent had always relaxed her and her wolf. She knew I must have been a primal thing to _know_ his scent and _feel_ his scent the way she did.

"When are we going to tell the guys?" Jacob said excitedly, wanting to share with his pack brothers the news he was going to be a father.

He could see it in his head already. A small boy, with pitch black hair, running wildly on the beach in his little bathers, with his plastic spade and bucket, laughing and giggling, as he jumped from puddle to puddle, splashing in the small rock pools.

"Well Summer is only a month away and then we will surely be in the safe period, so we can tell them when I get back. I told Carlisle about the news and he assured me I would be able to take the whole summer off instead of working at the hospital." She smiled up at him.

"So you'll be here the whole summer?" Jake asked with a smile on his face.

"Yep. The. Whole. Summer" Leah drawled out as she crawled closer to his face and used her fingers to trace his jaw line, moving to trace the shell of his ears and neck.

"Where really going to make it, aren't we?" He whispered patting her hair down to her head, then running small circles on her back.

"I don't think so, I know so" She said back, kissing the underside of his jaw.

* * *

_My, oh my, you sure know how to arrange things_

_You set it up so well, so carefully_

_Ain't it funny how your new life didn't change things_

_You're still the same old girl you used to be_

_

* * *

_

Jacob lay on the green grass in their back yard looking up at the white puffy clouds that littered the sky. The smile was shining brightly, mirroring the happy, joyous feeling he felt in his heart. His life was finally starting to make sense again, with Leah being back, but she knew she would be gone as soon as she came. Jacob knew that she would be back again in a month and then she only had 4 more months after that until the finish off her residency at the hospital, graduate and the birth of their child. It was all a little too close for comfort, and he wondered if Leah would be okay about waddling up to the stage, just about ready to drop. He knew she would be fine, she was a doctor, or doctor in training, and she would know herself if she was pushing too hard.

Jacob smiled when he smelt her coming from the wooded tree line. He sat up on his elbows and peeked at her. She came, walking briskly with her arms full. Jacob sat up, as Leah neared. She smiled brightly with a small skip in her step. She collapsed down in between his legs, turning her back into his chest and leaning against him. Her chest was heaving as she laid her head back into his shoulder.

"What are the flowers for?" Jacob asked cocking an eyebrow and pulling one from the bunch she held. He raised it to his nose and smelt the faint fragrance of the white water lily.

Leah shrugged and leaned further into Jake. "I don't know, they just seemed so pretty I couldn't leave them there. I had to bring some back to show you"

Jacob moved his hand and brushed her hair to one side, laying it over one of her shoulders and kissing the back of her neck.

"You don't have to show me true beauty when I have you" He whispered causing a ripple go down Leah's spine. "Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "I have only had you for a day"

Leah sighed, placing her hands on his forearms and giving them a comforting squeeze. "I wish I could stay, but I have to get back. I want to stay I do but-"

"Then stay, I don't want you to go, I need you here, with me" He whined as she turned in his arms sighing.

"I want to stay Jake, but you said yourself, I have to finish school." She dragged herself on to her knees and cupped his face. "It will only be 4 more months, and then, then we can be like this, here, together, forever" She leaned in and brushed their noses together, turning his frown into a wide smile.

He looked at her diamond sparkling eyes and nodded, knowing that _he_ was the one to make Leah promise to finish school no matter what. Jake had always detested school, and knew his future wouldn't be in books or college. He had always been good with his hands, and cars and mechanics interested him when he was a boy, so on his part his career was a done deal. But Leah, Leah was smart, articulate, and fiery; she had a burning desire to be the best, so college had always been a path.

Leah leaned down and hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. He delicately picked her up slightly and sat her on his lap, so she could be pressed flush against him. Just sitting here with her made everything perfect.

* * *

"Jacob come on, I have to go" Leah laughed as she tries to shut the car door. Jacob had hold of the corner of the door not letting Leah close it.

Jacob grasped her hand and pulled her gently from the car. "Just one more hug" He said softly with sad eyes, not wanting the love of his life walk away _again_. Leah sighed but did as he asked. It was one more hug, what was another 2 minutes going to do right? She hugged him fiercely for a while and slipped back into the car. Jake leaned in and pulled her belt down to buckle her in.

"Be safe baby, I love you, and I miss you already" He said kissing Leah's forehead.

Leah ran her hand through his hair and grasped a clump before letting him go softly. "I love you Jake and I'll see you soon."

She started the car and blew him a kiss as she put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. She watched as Jake and the little red house pulled away from her.

Soon she was watching the signs zoom past her. She had done this before, but somehow she felt, the inexplicable want to stay with Jake this time. Something just didn't sit well with her. She felt like she needed him most right now, but she couldn't understand why. Leah sighed as she ran a hand, pushing the loose hair that had fallen out of her hair tie, out of her eyes.

Leah smiled as she headed around the bend to turn on to the freeway thinking about how everything in her life had led her to this point. Having Jake, having _his_ baby, graduating in the spring, finally being able to live in their house together, without any college to keep them apart. Everything was finally coming together.

It wasn't until the last minute; she saw the lights of the oncoming truck. The load it was carrying was too wide therefore making it cross over into her lane. There would be no use to try and pull off the road. Everything just happened so fast. Even with the extreme reflexes of her wolf, she barely had a second before all she could hear and see was the twisting of metal and the bright head lights, as the truck ploughed right into her car, head on.

* * *

_I've seen fire and I've seen rain. _

_I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end._

_I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend, _

_but I always thought that I'd see you again._

_

* * *

_

AN-

Hmm... Well then, not much to say after that story. I just want to say in defence of myself... *runs out the door, starts car, speeds off*

Please dont be upset with me... it was so fluffy, it had to be levelled out... BUT, and its a big but, I will be making this a two-shot, to wrap it up. Maybe all your hopes and dreams will keep Leah alive...

I know you are all totally thinking 'What the fuck is wrong with Sentinel? Her stories were happy and fluffy and cute... and now... now there are fucking angsty and horrible and dream killers!'

Sorry all. But on a better note, guess who is extending a ONE-SHOT to a story? *smirks* Meee!. 'No Longer Losing' will soon have another chapter... yay!

Thank you to **Cucumber07** who Beta'd this one for me! She has been working overtime and graced us all with 2 updates in only just a couple of days.

Also shout out to the rest of the WILF Ladies, **Kei** and **Hilja**! I hope you guys likey...

Love you all hard. Even harder than Jacob Blacks... abs *you all have dirty minds*

P.S - Both me and Harry Clearwater think 'The Eagles' rule... :)


End file.
